Cachecache
by Judilan
Summary: Un nouveau professeur, une Luna complètement allumée, une élève qui s'éveille et un Rogue en proie à des histoires de familles. En parallèle, une guerre et des matchs de Quidditch. Pour le second plan vous comprenez ..


**Speech :** Oui je suis comme ça moi je fais des speechs alors que tout le monde s'en fiche et veut lire ce que j'ai eu la folie et le sadisme de faire vivre à de pauvres personnages qui m'ont rien demandé et qui, de plus, ne m'appartiennent pas. Ce qui est regrettable pour mon compte en banque je vous ferai dire.  
Quand vous voyez des phrases en_ italique_ c'est que c'est moi qui commente (vi ça m'arrive !) ou que c'est une action en HS (Hors Story)(je mixte anglais-français, c'est + drôle comme ça) et quand vous voyez des - ... - c'est que ce sont le pensées des personnages.

**Résumé :** Un nouveau professeur, une Luna complètement allumée, une élève qui s'éveille et un Rogue en proie à des histoires de familles. En parallèle, une guerre et des matchs de Quidditch. Pour le second plan vous comprenez ...

**Rate :** M mais pas pour tout de suite. Puis c'est au cas où. Si vous en avez envie en fait. Donc n'hésitez pas à le dire dans les reviews !

**Contexte :** Début de la 6ème année d'Harry et Cie.

* * *

Un matin d'hiver. La neige recouvrait les toits de Poudlard depuis bien longtemps et les élèves des différentes maisons y avaient vu l'occasion d'arborer fièrement leurs chauvines écharpes rouge et or, vert et argent… chacun se définissait plus par ses couleurs que par son propre caractère. Ce qui allait parfaitement avec leur âge adolescent. Pourtant .. vous voyez là-bas, près du lac .. une silhouette vaporeuse comme fantomatique ? non ? rapprochons nous. 

Voilà c'est mieux. Vous voyez maintenant les cheveux blonds, les formes fluettes d'une jeune fille qui semble fascinée par ce qu'elle contemple .. l'onde bleutée des flots. Ou peut-être son reflet..

« Je ne suis pas narcissique »

« hein.. mais .. comment tu peux m'entendre ?.. j'écris .. enfin j'écris cette histoire au moins »

« j'entends beaucoup de voix »

« oui mais.. enfin là.. c'est impossible. C'est différent ! »

« Tout le monde est différent. Regarde »

_... il se passe des choses étranges avec cette histoire. Mais revenons y tout de même…_

La jeune fille pointa du doigt un endroit du ciel. Puis un autre. Et un autre encore, persuadée qu'elle était que sa démonstration était limpide.

« ah oui je vois bien là. Tout est clair »

« L'air est différent. Il se passe quelque chose dans l'air »

« d'accord. Mais ça c'est avec tout ce qui se passe chez les moldus tu sais. La fièvre aphteuse, la couche d'Ozone, Tony Parker qui chante… »

« … Judilan »

« En plus tu connais mon nom .. oui ? »

« Tu devrais pas continuer à écrire ? »

_Soupir_

« Tu n'as qu'à pas me distraire. Et de toute façon ça ne se fait pas de parler à celui qui écrit. Ah mais ! »

Revenons en à Luna puisque c'est d'elle qu'il s'agit. Toujours perdue dans sa contemplation de l'air. Elle n'a rien perdu de ce qui la rendait si particulière..

« Je t'entends toujours »

« Mais chut ! Après tu te plains que je n'écrive pas ! »

Luna était maintenant en 5ème année et ses amis de Gryffondor avaient fini par apprécier l'ensemble de ses .. bizarreries. Pour l'heure elle ne porte pas d'écharpe. Elle n'aime pas ça. D'après elle la Nature lui parle d'autant moins qu'elle est habillée. C'est une façon de voir. Et d'attraper une pneumonie.

« Luna ! je te cherche partout depuis au moins un quart d'heure ! On a cours dans dis minutes. Tu sais ce qu'on dit du Professeur Pompadour ! »

« qu'elle est Vierge ».

Le garçon qui venait de lui parler rougit violemment.

« Qu.. quoi .. mais non mais arrête ! Elle est surtout très à cheval sur les horaires ! Dépêche toi ! »

Ils avaient été averti la semaine précédente du profond changement que voulait leur nouveau professeur qui arrivait avec des idées .. pour le moins originales. Notamment les classes double niveau. La réputation de bons élèves des Serdaigles avait suffi à les amener dans la classe des 6ème années. Les Poufsouffles eux, allaient servir de moteur auprès des 4ème année Gryffondor et Serpentard. La jeune femme espérait que cela les valorise.

Luna, qui parlait bien évidemment du signe astrologique de leur professeur, regarda partout autour d'elle et sourit d'un air étrange.. pour tout autre qu'elle. Elle se tourna vers Neville et ils se dirigèrent vers leur école.

Ce dernier regarda son amie qui semblait maintenant éperdument amoureuse d'un papillon. Elle ne le quittait pas des yeux, sa tête suivant les arabesques de l'insecte..

- fichue bestiole -

Le Gryffondor se renfrogna légèrement mais il tint pourtant à faire ce qu'il avait l'habitude de faire depuis deux ans : s'assurer que la jeune fille ne tombe dans aucun trou et ne rencontre aucun arbre d'un peu trop près.

Ainsi ils parvinrent en temps et heure dans leur salle de classe et s'assirent sans faire trop de bruit. Au 3ème rang comme à leur habitude.

Calixte Pompadour était une jeune femme de moins de trente ans aux longs cheveux roux et dont le teint pâle faisait ressortir le vert de ses yeux. Sa robe de sorcière restait le plus souvent dans son armoire. Issue de parents sorciers, Calixte avait travaillé au contact des moldus ces dernières années et en avait gardé quelques habitudes. Comme celle de ne pas devoir supporter une espèce de cape immense et lourde et pas du tout pratique.

Elle était présentement assise en tailleur sur son bureau. Elle espérait que l'inscription « No Way » de son tee-shirt dissuaderait ses élèves de toute velléité bordélique. Son jean gris était quelque peu usé mais elle l'adorait. Et il lui portait chance. Elle savait que Rogue avait un caleçon fétiche (c'est fou ce que les elfes peuvent raconter parfois) alors à côté, son jean faisait bien pâle figure. Un faible sourire naquit sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle notait le regard interloqué de quelques uns de ses nouveaux élèves.

Calixte avait été appelée à ce poste pour épauler le Professeur MacGonagall. Elle se retrouvait donc assistante de l'enseignante qu'elle préférait lorqu'elle était elle-même élève et se demandait comment elle allait bien pouvoir faire. Loin de se démonter elle était prête à se jeter à l'eau.

Elle toussota et chercha à savoir qui allait lui poser un problème. Elle savait les reconnaître dès le départ. Elle tenta de capter quelques regards mais beaucoup étaient fuyants. Dommage.  
Elle sourit un peu plus franchement en posant pied à terre et lança un bonjour qui fit sursauter au moins 10 élèves.

L'année promettait d'être intéressante !

Etaient donc présents devant elle Gryffondors et Serpentards de 6ème année, sans oublier quelques Serdaigle oubliés qui se demandaient dans quel enfer ils se trouvaient. Elle sourit en se souvenant de sa dernière année en ces lieux. En tant que Serdaigle elle n'avait pas connu les rivalités des deux plus illustres maisons mais savait pertinemment à quoi s'attendre de ceux qu'elles accueillaient. D'autant plus qu'il y avait derrière cette querelle une conception toute différente de ce que devait être un sorcier. De quoi passer d'agréables moments. Elle n'en doutait pas un instant.

« Bonjour à tous. Je suis le Professeur Pompadour et j'ai la joie d'aider le Professeur MacGonagall cette année. Nous nous verrons donc un certain nombre d'heures par semaine »

Drago, que l'on n'avait pas encore entendu jusque là, se pencha vers son voisin

« Potter métamorphosé en fourmi que j'écraserai. Ca ça me mettrait en joie »

« J'attends de vous du travail, de la rigueur et de l'implication. Du plaisir aussi. Tout passe par le plaisir mes enfants. Si vous n'aimez pas ce que vous faites ne le faites pas. Vous aurez T comme note entendons nous. Mais vous ne m'aurez pas fait perdre mon temps et je vous en serai reconnaissante. »

Passant dans les rangs Calixte nota avec peine la rigidité de ses élèves. Elle s'arrêta et décida de frapper un grand coup dans les habitudes poussiéreuses de cette école qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde.

« Bon. Levez-vous »

Neville, derrière qui la jeune femme se trouvait, sursauta à cet ordre et fut le premier sur ses deux pieds. Il la regarda faire le tour de la rangée jusqu'à se trouver de nouveau sur l'estrade de son bureau. Qu'allait-elle faire ?

Il allait poser la question à Luna lorsqu'il se rendit compte que celle-ci était accroupie sur sa chaise.

« Luna ? »

La blonde adolescente se tourna vers son ami, un doigt sur ses lèvres

« Ils vont t'entendre »

« Qui ça… »

« Les esprits des morts. Ils glissent sur le sol »

A ces mots Neville frémit. Elle était peut-être complètement allumée en fait.

- il ne les voit pas. Mais moi je les vois. Pauvres petites fourmis, pauvres araignées, pauvres cafards qu'on ne laisse pas vivre dans les couloirs…-

« Luna il faut que tu te lèves »

Elle tourna lentement la tête vers le Gryffondor et soupira. Elle acquiesça pourtant et mit un pied au sol. Un seul.

Elle resterait ainsi en équilibre pendant toute la durée du curieux exercice auquel leur professeur semblait vouloir les initier.

« Prenez une grande inspiration et bloquez l'air dans vos poumons. Sentez l'oxygène pénétrer en vous. Laissez le vous guider. Videz vous la tête »

Des ricanements se firent entendre à ces mots. Parkinson et ses copines.

« Pour des Gryffondors c'est facile madame. Ils n'ont rien dedans »

Fières d'elles, les jeunes filles se tournèrent vers Drago qui avait été nommé Préfet à la rentrée. Elles voulaient lui plaire et cherchaient un quelconque signe de contentement dans son regard. En vain.

Calixte ouvrit les yeux et soupira. Finalement l'année allait être longue. Très longue.

« Sachez mesdemoiselles que se vider la tête est bien plus difficile qu'il n'y paraît et que c'est certainement l'une des meilleures façons de se protéger. Ou d'accéder à l'Occlumancie par exemple »

Le regard de Potter était maintenant sur elle. Se pouvait-il qu'elle soit au courant de ce qu'il avait vécu l'année dernière ? Si c'était le cas qui était vraiment ce nouveau professeur ? Se cachant derrière une apparente concentration, Harry se promit de demander à Hermione de faire quelques recherches sur leur enseignante.

« Expirez maintenant profondément et levez les mains au ciel. Jointes »

Les élèves commençaient à la trouver très étrange. Hermione se tourna vers Ron et lui glissa quelques mots.

« … elle nous fait faire du Yoga .. c'est très à la mode .. chez les moldus »

Cette femme était-elle folle d'introduire quelque chose du monde moldu dans un cours où les Serpentards étaient présents ? Folle ou inconsciente. En tout cas elle plaisait beaucoup à la jeune Gryffondor qui la trouvait .. distrayante. Et elle ne pouvait espérer mieux pour cette année d'examens. En effet, les ASPIC ne quittaient jamais l'esprit d'Hermione et elle avait eu peur un instant pour son épreuve de Métamorphose. Sans doute son inquiétude allait-elle disparaître.. du moins si le Professeur Pompadour voulait bien leur faire cours.

Drago suivait les exercices ce qui était tout aussi étonnant. Ses camarades Goyle et Crabe avaient bien tenté d'échapper à cette curieuse cérémonie mais un regard de celui qu'ils reconnaissaient comme leur chef les en dissuada.

Décidément cette femme avait quelque chose d'étrange.

Lorsqu'elle leur fit prendre diverses positions, toutes plus ridicules les unes que les autres, ou du moins anachroniques dans une école de magie ancestrale, Calixte alla s'asseoir a son bureau et regarda ses élèves qui ne la quittaient plus des yeux. Ils semblaient se demander ce qu'elle allait leur réserver de plus. Ce n'était pas tout à fait ce qu'elle escomptait mais pourquoi pas. C'était une bonne façon d'avoir leur attention.

« Très bien. Asseyez vous maintenant et ouvrez votre livre à la page 125 »

Un bruit de pages tournées, froissées, des plumes sorties de leur écrin, des cartables qui retombaient au sol, inanimés.. des soupirs. Il fallait commencer à travailler. Seule Hermione semblait aux anges.

La métamorphose qu'ils allaient étudier aujourd'hui ne leur semblait guère utile.

« Vudici. Quelqu'un peut-il me dire à quoi sert ce sort ? »

Quelques doigts se levèrent. Il n'était pas évident pour les Serdaigles de participer.. ils avaient un an de moins et autant de connaissances. Ils étaient donc pour l'instant silencieux et Luna, loin de se douter de l'intérêt quelconque que cette métamorphose pouvait avoir pour elle, avait retiré ses souliers pour les poser sur son bureau.

- si je les retire pas, je vais pas pouvoir m'asseoir en tailleur sur ma chaise et les pauvres araignées vont me monter dessus. Puis sur ma jambe et sur mon ventre, mon bras et arriver sur mes cheveux. Ils sont propres de ce matin. Je veux pas qu'il y ait des araignées dessus -

Calixte s'était arrêtée devant son bureau et regardait la jeune Serdaigle.

« Je ne vous dérange pas Mlle Lovegood ? »

Luna sursauta et rougit légèrement

« Non non Madame. Je retire juste mes chaussures pour éviter d'avoir à me laver à nouveau les cheveux ce soir. Pardon »

Des rires fusèrent d'un peu partout dans la classe et Calixte ne put s'empêcher de sourire également.  
Elle prit sa baguette et la pointa sur les souliers déposés avec soin sur le petit bureau verni.

« Si vous le permettez Mlle Lovegood je vais me servir de vos affaires pour faire une démonstration »

Elle prit sa baguette et la pointa sur les chaussures qui, si elles étaient douées de raison et savaient se mouvoir autrement qu'en ayant des pieds en elles, seraient parties en courant.

_Vudici_

Les chaussures tressautèrent un instant puis se réunirent pour se transformer, dans un premier temps, en une masse marron sans forme précise. Quelques élèves ne purent s'empêcher de penser qu'une fois de plus ils avaient écopé d'un professeur aux capacités pouvant être remises en cause .. pourtant cette idée ne fit pas long feu.

Devant leurs yeux ébahis la masse prenait progressivement une forme allongée.

« Une longue vue ! » s'écria un Serpentard que l'on ne pouvait voir tellement il était petit pour son âge. Cela lui valait d'ailleurs quelques charmants sobriquets de la part de ses compagnons de maison.

« Tout à fait Mr Gromell. Une longue vue. Le sort Vudici permet de transformer tout objet en votre possession en une longue vue qui serait bien inintéressante si elle n'était que cela. D'après vous à quoi peut-elle servir ? »

Hermione leva la main et fut interrogée

« La longue vue qui est ainsi créée permet à celui qui la possède de voir derrière le mur sur lequel il la dirige. Elle ne peut servir qu'une fois mais est très pratique par exemple en cas de labyrinthe ou d'épreuve dans laquelle il faut choisir une porte plutôt qu'une autre ».

« Exact. 5 point pour Gryffondor. Je vais pourtant vous en dire un peu plus. Cette longue vue permet effectivement de voir à travers un mur ou un quelconque obstacle mais également d'agir sur un objet qui se trouve derrière.. »

Calixte prit le tableau à roulettes de sa salle de classe et se plaça derrière lui. De l'autre côté se trouvait le bureau de Théodore Nott, un Serpentard relativement discret et, à ce moment même, peu rassuré. La jeune femme prit la longue vue qu'elle venait de transformer et la pointa sur le tableau. Les élèves virent alors avec stupéfaction l'objet le traverser et prendre progressivement l'apparence d'une baguette qui fut pointée vers la pile de livres du jeune élève qui était soudain très pâle.

_Wingardium Leviosa_

Un parchemin s'éleva doucement et fut ainsi apporté au bureau de la professeur.

« Je lirai ceci tout à l'heure Mr Nott. Je ne doute pas de l'intérêt qu'il suscitera en moi »

Le jeune homme s'était fait très discret et regrettait de s'être fait avoir aussi bêtement.

La démonstration était terminée. Le Professeur Pompadour remit le tableau à sa place et demanda à ses élèves si cela leur semblait clair. C'était manifestement le cas. Du moins suffisamment pour qu'ils se sentent capables de passer à l'action.

Chaque adolescent avait maintenant devant lui un objet qui lui appartenait. Ron avait sorti de ses poches un emballage de Choco Grenouille et s'escrimait à vouloir effectuer la transformation. Manque de chance ça ne semblait pas être dans l'idée de l'objet et il commençait à désespérer lorsqu'un petit filet marron sorti de sa baguette. Cela n'aboutit pas mais l'incita à persévérer.

Lavande avait sorti de ses poches une petite boule de voyance miniature que son amie Parvati lui enviait depuis longtemps. Ce n'était pas le moment de chicaner mais sans doute aurait-elle un instant pour lui demander où se la procurer.

La jeune Gryffondor pointa sa baguette fermement et lança le sort. Mal. Puisque la boule de voyance qui l'enchantait il y a de cela quelques secondes était maintenant devenue une boule de bowling tout à fait respectable. Calixte rit et expliqua à la jeune fille que ce n'était pas le moment de dégommer quelques quilles mais s'aperçut que la pauvre enfant ne savait pas ce qu'était ce sport moldu. Elle le lui expliqua puis fit rentrer les choses dans l'ordre.

Au bout d'une petite heure tous semblaient nettement plus à l'aise avec le sort qui, en lui-même, ne présentait guère de difficultés.

La plupart avaient leur longue vue à la main et s'amusaient à regarder en dehors de la classe ce qui pouvait bien s'y passer et un brouhaha commençait à se faire entendre.

Craignant qu'il ne prenne de l'ampleur, Calixte tapa dans ses mains et tous cessèrent leurs démonstrations de curiosité pour se concentrer sur ce qu'allait leur dire leur professeur.

« Il y a une dernière chose qu'il faut savoir sur cette longue vue. Si l'utilisation que vous en faite est à mauvais escient elle se retournera contre vous et vous vous retrouverez avec, si elle est aimable, un magnifique œil au beurre noir, si elle ne l'est pas, une migraine pour 3 jours. A vous de voir. Et n'oubliez pas qu'elle ne peut servir qu'une fois. Il va sans dire que cette métamorphose peut être particulièrement utile en cas d'enfermement. Ce que je ne vais pas vous souhaiter pour en voir les vertus mais sait-on jamais ».

Son explication terminée, Calixte termina son cours. Une fois tous les élèves sortit elle s'avachit sur sa chaise, posa ses pieds sur son bureau et soupira longuement.

- Merlin.. dans quoi je me suis fourrée ! -

La pauvre ne pouvait se douter de tout ce qui l'attendait

* * *

Voilà.. alors bon j'espère que comme moi vous avez envie de savoir ce qui attend cette pauvre Calixte. Genre savoir si elle a un jean d'une autre couleur que gris, si ses tee-shirts ont tous des messages aussi.. éloquents… Et, surtout, si elle est un yogi expérimenté ! 

Luna : Judilan ?  
Judilan : Oui ?   
Luna : Tu n'as pas oublié quelque chose ?  
Judilan : hum…

_tâte ses poches, sa tête, relis son texte, regarde sa trousse bah .. nion.._

Luna : si  
Judilan : nion !

_Luna montre ses pieds_

Judilan : oh…. tes chaussures …bouah de toute façon z'étaient pas belles hein. Je t'en fais une autre paire tu veux ?

_N'attends pas la réponse et écris ce qu'il faut pour que Luna ait des jolies chaussures avec des lunes et des étoiles dessinées dessus. Et puis aussi des bonbons_

_Luna applaudit_

Luna : Elles sont aussi jolies que les limaces de ma grand-mère ! merci ! sort  
Judilan : ……. Je vais prendre ça bien. J'attends vos reviews !

_sort aussi_


End file.
